1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle location information notifying system that includes a portable device and a vehicle side communication unit, which perform intercommunication therebetween to enable the portable device to obtain and notify vehicle location information.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, when a vehicle is parked in a huge parking space, such as a parking space of a large shopping mall or of a large department store, a user of the vehicle often cannot remember the parked location of the vehicle after shopping. Therefore, the user needs to spend wasteful time trying to find his/her vehicle before finally finding it.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-19334 discloses a keyless system, which unlocks doors of a vehicle upon operation of a switch provided in a vehicle key and at the same time provides a notification by flashing of hazard lamps or by voice message. Thus, through use of the flashing of the hazard lamps, the keyless system permits the user to find his/her vehicle.
However, at the time of flashing the hazard lamps, if the vehicle is out of his/her eyesight, the user cannot find the vehicle.